Awena
by Firebirdbug
Summary: Storyline is similar to LOTR, but not quite. A child is born that has extraordinary powers that the dark lord must have or destroy the child to perserve his plan.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
It was noon and the sun was at its highest point. It looked down at the small village, which seemed deserted except for a single family. A baby's cry pierced the silence that cloaked the village and an eagle in the sky answered it's cry with one of it's own. The eagle flew away fast, carrying the news of the birth to a person on a grey horse far away. Another heard the cry and flew back to its master, in a dark land crowded with evil. He would have to wait a while before his nemesis would be useful to him, but he was prepared for this and launched his plan into action. There would be enough time to complete it and still be able to keep an eye on this new born.  
  
Inside the hut, the baby was washed and laid next to the mother who was exhausted from the labour but yet radiant at seeing her firstborn. The mid wife who had delivered the baby asked what her name would be and the new mother replied that she would be named Awena Alaw. 


	2. 1

Laughter rang throughout the forest, the animals did not run away, but stayed and waited for the girl to come past. She was out collecting truffles for her mother and had met a couple of friends out at the task as she was. The girl appeared from behind the trees, carrying a basket and smiled at the animals. She was tall for a twelve year old and was known for her laugh. A scream pierced through her laughter and the three dropped their baskets and ran towards the village.  
  
Complete chaos and havoc reigned the village. People were running here and there and Awena was caught up in the terror. It was a raid, since they were close to the border of the dark wizard, raids were frequent, but always they were aimed at another village. Awena felt herself being picked up out of the confusion and hoisted on to a horse. Before she could react, the horse sped away, leaving the burning village far behind. A hand clamped over her mouth, preventing her from screaming for help.  
  
Soon they were over the border and the rider slowed the horse down to a light gallop. Awena, despite being terrified, found the new land curious in the décor of it. It had a sad, desolate, almost poetic look to it. A vile stench reached their noses and Awena screwed up her face at the stench.  
  
They rode across the barren landscape and towards the tower that rose out of the distance.  
  
------------------------------------------- Two years later------------- ----------------------- Awena looked out the window and saw the work in progress. She was now 14 years old and had grown into a tall, slim young lady. Her blond streaked chocolate brown hair was pulled away from her face and her azure blue eyes took in the sight and held wisdom beyond her years. The wizard joined her at the window and started a conservation with her.  
  
" It has been awhile since you arrived, has it not, Awena? As you can tell, everything is going according to schedule."  
  
" Indeed. Everything as planned," she replied looking over the grey stonewall that surrounded the tower. " It makes me wonder why no one has tried to stop you yet." Her melodic voice brought a smile to his face. " Two years it has been since you took me in."  
  
" You have kept track," he approved. He looked at Awena, she was very much elvish. Nothing could disguise her pointed ears and elvish face. Yet she wasn't like other elvish maidens. Awena had the wisdom of an old man, the strength and swordsmanship of a warrior and the accuracy of an elvish archer. He did not contribute to any of these things, except to educate her in the magic and knowledge of the wizards. The wizard moved his gaze from her to the land of Mora, where the lord resided. ' Soon.' He thought as he looked at the dark fortress loom over the land.  
  
While the wizard was deep in thought, Awena left the window and went to the chambers that she had occupied for the past two years and sat down on her bed. Many things have happened since she arrived. The wizard had treated her right; he had taught her everything he knew, the rest she learned from the Orcs that were working for him. And some she learned when she lived with the Elves. Having a knack for languages allowed her to learn the high-elvish tongue and Orkish, and several other languages, but these were the two that she was fluent in. She had learned how to use her gifts to their best advantage, without knowing she had used them for the wizard's purpose.  
  
A knock on the door made her look up. It was the wizard.  
  
" I have an errand for you to do. Take this message to the lord and come back immediately after you deliver it," he said handing her an envelope. Awena took it and obediently went off, following his orders.  
  
She mounted the awaiting horse and kicked it into action. The wizard watched as she galloped towards the tower. Soon, his part in the master plan would be finished.  
  
The lord saw her coming by the soothsayer. Soon he would have complete control over the land and she would be his to use as he saw fit. And not to mention that she would be his wife. A smile crossed his face at that thought. He turned around and ordered for a room to be prepared for the girl. Then he left the hall and waited for her arrival in the courtyard.  
  
Awena continued her pace across the forsaken landscape, not stopping until she reached the west gate. Even then, she only waited briefly as the gatekeeper opened the massive gate for her. As she went further into the land, she liked the task given to her less and less. A feeling of dread overcame her, she felt very much afraid of what was going to happen next. Her gift of foreseeing was odd, she could see into the deep future, but the present future was often unclear. The horse sensed her fear and ran even faster towards the looming tower, the last place she wanted to be.  
  
The lord paced back and forth in the courtyard, impatiently awaiting her arrival. Hours seem to crawl as he waited. Finally, the sound of hooves against the cobblestone announced her arrival and he faced the entrance, eagerly searching for her. When she finally appeared, his heart seemed to stop. She was far lovelier than he imagined.  
  
As Awena turned onto the courtyard, she saw a tall, handsome man standing on the steps that lead into the tower. He wore dark robes and stood tall and regal. Because of this, she knew that he was the lord who was the recipient of the message. She halted the horse and dismounted in front of him, handing the horse to the care of the stable boy.  
  
" You have a message for me from your master," he said in a deep voice. Awena handed the envelope to him and stood back while he read it. " You will stay for a meal, will you not?"  
  
" Thank you but no thank you, sir. I have orders to return immediately after delivering the message," Awena replied politely.  
  
" He can surely spare you for another hour or two. There is nothing important that he needs you to do. Come," he said turning around and ascended the stairs. Awena followed humbly behind. 


	3. 2

He led her into a large hall and sat down on the chair that was raised on a dais. He examined her carefully; her figure was perfect and her eyes held a certain light to them. Even though she was young, she had an air about her that made her look older. The way she stood made he think that she had some military training, or at least knew how to weld a sword. Her skin was tanned a light brown colour, unusual for an elfin maiden. Most maidens that he has seen were fair skinned and flaxen haired.  
  
Awena had a feeling that he was inspecting her. This unnerved her, for in her experience, it meant that he was sizing up his prey. Which was her. She coughed gently, bringing him out of his examination. She felt uncomfortable standing there, but she didn't say so, for she was too polite to say such things. He suddenly stood and approached her, keeping her eyes locked with his. The lord held her hands and kissed them, then drew her close. Awena withdrew her hands and turned her back to him.  
  
" Milord, you said that the meal was to be served soon," she said softly.  
  
" My name's Caderyn," he introduced himself.  
  
" I suppose you know mine," she replied coldly.  
  
" Yes, I do, Awena," he whispered into her ear. He was close, very close. Awena reached inside her cloak and felt the cold hilt of her sword. It was reassuring to her, the only backup plan she had available. A servant appeared and told them that the evening meal was ready. Caderyn took her arm and led her towards the dining hall. 


	4. 3

The dining hall was like another medieval dining hall in appearance. Tapestry covered the walls and the tables were set up in a U shape. But the atmosphere was not the usual cheerfulness that came with most feasts. It was dark and had a very oppressive feeling to it. To add to this, nine dark figures stood along the west wall. Each silent and grave as the stones behind them. The hall was cold and the smoking lamps did nothing but smoke up the hall. The evening meal was laid out on the bottom of the U table, ready to be eaten.  
  
Caderyn and Awena arrived together in the hall and Caderyn lead her to the table on the dais. After they were seated, the nine figures took a seat and faced the lord. In front of all of them were silver goblets of spiced wine, which were raised in a silent toast. The meal was eaten in silence, for neither had anything to say.  
  
When they were finished, Caderyn stood and motioned for Awena to join him.  
  
" As you all know, the completion for the plan is near. For this reason, I have chosen a wife. And she is, Awena," he announced to the nine dark figures, who nodded in agreement to his choice. Awena looked at him, her eyes wide and not understanding what he had said. He took a ring out of his pocket and ceremoniously placed it on her middle finger on her left hand. Awena still didn't understand, for she was in shock. 


	5. 4

Awena sat down on the bed in the chamber that was prepared for her. She took off the ring and looked at it carefully. It had a silver band with a single diamond on it, not too elaborate, but she had a feeling that the actual wedding ring was to be more magnificent then this one. Married at such a young age was a horrifying thought. Awena burst into tears.  
  
" You didn't tell me this was going to happen," she cried out to an unknown person. " What am I to do?"  
  
No answer came, but she felt a peace of heart and Awena thought through all the possible solutions. The only one that seemed probable to her was the last one, which was to escape from this open prison. Awena spent a long time in thought over this, deciding which was the best way to go about this task.  
  
Caderyn was worried, when he had announced his intentions, he expected her to be happy, but instead she looked at him in bewilderment. The look in her eyes was sheer terror; it haunted him. Almost as if she knew what he really was planning to do. He looked up as his most trusted advisor came into the room.  
  
" How is she?" he asked him, his voice expressing his anxiety. " Not good, milord. Perhaps if you spoke to her." he replied. Caderyn left the room and went to the chamber where Awena was, following the advice given to him. He knocked on the door and announced himself.  
  
" Go away! You're the last one I want to see!" she yelled at him through the door. Caderyn wasn't used to being ignored and he told her why he wanted to talk to her. The door suddenly opened and she glared at him. " You wanted to talk?"  
  
" Could we possibly talk while I show you around?" he asked looking into her eyes. She nodded. 


	6. 5

The fortress consisted of four main buildings; all facing the four points on the compass. The north and east buildings were part of the armoury, and housed all of the soldiers. The west tower was where guests were entertained; it had a garden and the courtyard. The south tower was where the animals were kept; the stables were there. Caderyn explained all of this as they walked through the fortress. Awena was straining to see any form of weakness in the fortress, but there was none that she could see. A loud roaring noise came from the sky and Awena looked up to see a large dragon circle around and land in the armoury. Awena's eyes were wide in amazement and Caderyn had to take her to meet the dragon.  
  
The dragon was as long as two football fields and had black scales covering it. Its eyes pierced everything and when Awena approached it; it stared at her. It was a tremendous sight to Caderyn, seeing Awena approach the dragon. White against black, ice against flame.  
  
" Who are you?" it asked in a low rumbling voice.  
  
" Awena, good dragon," replied Awena standing in front of the dragon. Its serpent like tongue flickered out to smell the air and its eyes blinked as it registered who she was.  
  
" Caderyn, you brought an elf into Bardur? How unlike you. Still, she promises a changing of times; I can smell it," rumbled the Dragon. Awena smiled at this and the dragon chuckled, causing those near by to cover their ears and wince.  
  
" I'll leave you two together, for there are matters which I must attend to." Caderyn swept out of the armoury. Awena watched his retreating figure and waited until he was gone before she started conservation with the dragon.  
  
" What would you be called?" she asked looking up at it.  
  
" Enan. I think that I've seen you somewhere else before. Awena, that name rings a bell." Enan closed his eyes, deep in thought.  
  
Awena put a hand on one of his claws and Enan's eyes flew open.  
  
" Awena Alaw. That is your name, isn't it? The elves called you Alasse."  
  
Awena turned her head away. It has been awhile since she had been called Alasse. She had forgotten that name, for with it came memories too painful for her. " Alasse?"  
  
" Yes, that is what they called me. Enan, I need to get out of here. It doesn't matter where, just away from here."  
  
" And you want me to help you?" he asked softly.  
  
" No, I- yes. I'll need all the help I can get." She sighed and Enan could tell that she was desperate.  
  
" Climb onto my back," he said after a long pause. Awena stared at him. " There's something you need to see." 


	7. 6

Awena obliged and climbed on to his scaly back. The dragon leapt into the air with Awena clinging to what she could on his back. Enan circled once around the fortress, then flew to the northeast. The land in this direction was barren, war scarred. Burning villages showed that there was a recent raid. Memories came back Awena and she had to look away. The sorrow and anguish of such raids filled her and her heart longed to gather the victims of such raids and protect them; to remove the pain and fear. She laid her head on the dragon's back and the tears silently flowed.  
  
Enan turned to the south and flew around the fortress, towards the realm of the elves. Awena wasn't aware of his plans, for what she saw amidst her tears was a battle that was to happen:  
  
The battle was huge, the elves, men, dwarves and fairies had formed an alliance against an unknown enemy; she could not see the face of the enemy. She could only hear his voice and the battle cries of the Last Alliance. The dream became reality and she was standing on a hill overlooking the battle. They could not see her at all; it was as if she did not exist. Arrows whizzed past her, on their way to their targets. A loud, painful scream awoke her from her vision.  
  
Enan swerved, avoiding the arrows that shot out of the trees below. But he was not fast enough. An arrow buried itself in between his scales, piercing his heart. He screamed out in agony and fell towards the treetops.  
  
Awena was thrown off as the dragon fell. Forty metres below was the forest, Awena landed on a branch and clung on for dear life as the dragon fell past her, breaking treetops and branches as he fell. There was a loud thump as he landed on the forest bed, his wound bleeding furiously. Awena let go of the branch and landed next to the dragon. His eyes were full of pain and he could barely recognize her.  
  
" Enan!" she cried out, hugging the large dragon around the neck. His wings enclosed around her and went limp as his life drained away from him. No, it cannot be! Let me die instead of him, Enan was only helping me. She silent screamed.  
  
" He's dead, milady," said a voice behind her. Awena pushed back the wings and looked at the speaker. It was a wood elf. In his hands was the bow that shot the fatal arrow at Enan.  
  
" I am aware of that. Enan was a good friend, it is unfortunate that he had to die so soon," she replied standing up and brushing herself off.  
  
" Enan?"  
  
" That was the dragon's name."  
  
To the wood elf, the girl was a strange sight. Her white dress was grass stained and her hair was a mess, yet that did not hinder her loveliness. Around him appeared more wood elves, each carrying a bow and quiver of arrows. All of them had blond hair and clad in green and brown.  
  
" The Lady of the Forest wishes to speak to you," he said in common tongue.  
  
" Then so be it," she replied in fluent elvish. She bade him to lead the way. The group set off into the dusk. 


	8. 7

The forest seemed to draw closer to Awena as she walked among the group. Echo of a not so far past rang in her ears, the forest had a long history, which it would tell to whoever would listen. But very few could understand the language of the trees; Awena was one of the few who could. Listening to the forest gave her a false sense of peace. Her mind wandered as they walked, images of trees and forests flashed through her head.  
  
Alasse, elen síla lúmenn' omentielv, a star shines upon the hour of our meeting. Your presence here has brought much controversy a voice said in her head. Awena closed her eyes and thought about her childhood. Six years of her life were spent in a forest such as this with the elves, and then when she was 7, she was taken to a village on the borderlands. Being in the forest reminded her of the fateful day that she was taken to the wizard, Sarumen. Her eyes opened at the memory, then she was startled to see a very familiar sight.  
  
Her feet automatically went in the direction of one of the tree houses, but the leader was leading her up another set of spiralling staircases. She forced herself to follow him, an unnamed fear coming more intense as she went further.  
  
He was surprised to see her, but didn't show any sign of recognition. It has been a long time since he last saw her and he didn't know what she was like. Or what side she was on. Glenwen, the Lady of the forest, had asked for her to come and he was doing his duty.  
  
The group arrived at the throne of Glenwen and she dismissed the rest, leaving Awena to speak to her in private.  
  
" Awena Alaw, you have come to us in a strange twist of fate. We thought that you had left us for good, yet here you are, 8 years later, and grown up. All I ask is whom do you serve?"  
  
" Good Lady, I am not sure. I serve no one, yet serve everyone," replied Awena.  
  
" You are confused as to who you are. Awena, will you help us? If you do, perhaps then you will discover who you really are."  
  
" I will as I can."  
  
Glenwen descended to where Awena was and looked at her.  
  
" Come then, child. We will get you something to wear and you will dine with us," she said smiling, leading her towards her home. 


	9. 8

Awena had turned in early; she had her old room in her old house. She could her the strains of the feast and party. The elves were celebrating her return. She moved to the window and looked at the risen moon. It was a full moon, brightly shining into her room and the moonlight landed on the ring that was sitting on the table opposite of the window. The ring reflected the light so much that it seemed to shine of it's own accord.  
  
Awena lay back down on the bed and fell asleep quickly, for the day had been long and many things had happened. As soon as she was in a deep sleep, she began to dream:  
  
You left me, traitor! Because of that, you are no longer my ally;, you are my enemy!   
  
An image of a lidless cat's eye, wrapped in flames appeared in her subconscious mind, the voice seemed to come from the eye. Awena felt it drawing her closer to the pupil and she tried to fight against it, but something bound her arms and legs, preventing her from escaping.  
  
I took you in, clothed you, fed you and you run away from me, taking with you my dragon and he ended up being killed!   
  
It felt like someone was squeezing her head and it hurt. Her whole body ached from the effort to keep away from the eye.  
  
Leave me a lone! I haven't done anything to you to deserve this! Awena screamed back at the eye in her mind.  
  
Remember this, Alasse! You will always be mine! Always subject to my commands!   
  
Awena woke up in a cold sweat; the party was still going on, nothing had changed. Her heart thumped wildly and she could not sleep, for fear of the lidless eye. Footsteps were heard outside of the house so Awena looked out of the window and saw Glenwen walking towards the seeing water. Awena quickly dressed and ran to follow the Lady, for she had a feeling that this had something to do with her dream.  
  
Glenwen glanced behind her and saw Awena following her, just as she thought she would. Glenwen stopped at the seeing water and drew some with an urn and poured it into a basin.  
  
" Look into the water and tell me what you see," Glenwen said in a low voice. Awena obeyed and looked into the water, her eyes half drooped and her body went rigid. " What do you see?"  
  
" The same as usual; a battle against darkness. Many have fallen and the enemy comes strong. I am standing on a hill, overlooking the battle, the wind has died and carrion birds are sitting in the treetops. An alliance of men, elves, dwarfs, and fairies are against Orcs, giants, trolls, and goblins. That is only the first wave. The second wave is of Westernese and something else, I do not know what. Clouds gather in the east, and darken the sky. Thunder rumbles and lightning flashes, yet no rain has fallen, not even a single drop. The sky turns a yellowish black colour and the wind picks up to a gale. From the dark fortress rides the dark lord, together with nine black riders, all dressed for battle," Awena's voice had become strange by now, as if someone else was speaking through her, " all dressed for battle but riding towards another hill overlooking the battle, across from where I am standing. He raises his sword and shouts a command to his troops, then looks at me. OH NO!" 


	10. 9

Awena collapsed to the ground. She lay there not moving and her skin turned a greyish shade. Glenwen knelt over her, alarmed at what happed.  
  
It was a while before she awoke and when she did, she had no memory of what happened. Awena looked around the room; it was different than her old room, it was more elaborate. The sun was at the highest point in the sky, meaning that she had over slept. Awena sat up; her whole body protested the movement. She sank back into the pillows, weak from her ordeal.  
  
Madog was worried about her. When Glenwen told them about what had happened, he wanted to go see her right away, but Glenwen told him not to. Awena was recovering and would have no memory of what happened. He paced outside of her room, waiting to see her. He would stop, wring his hands and look anxiously at the door and resume his pacing.  
  
" Why do you pace, Madog?" asked a female elf, joining him outside the door.  
  
" Eira, she is my friend. Why should I not worry?" He asked taking Eira's hands in his own and drawing her close. Eira had fair skin and fair hair, like snow. Madog looked at her with love in his eyes and Eira gently kissed him on his cheek.  
  
" I know that, it's just that it won't do you any good to wear the tiles down. Or her," replied Eira. The two held hands and looked out over the forest, the breeze ruffling their hair. " Madog, we do not know which side she is on, we're not even sure what she is. Some say she's an elf, but there is a coldness around her that dictates that she is not an elf. Her mother may have been of the race of men, but no one knows who her father is. Her mother did not reveal on her deathbed who he was."  
  
" He must've been elf, at least part elf, for what else explains her appearance?" countered Madog.  
  
Awena listened to this conservation as she got dressed in a tunic and leggings. Her heart fell at what she heard, it did not assure her very much. It was taken for granted that she was an elf, and because of this, she was accepted into the community.  
  
The conservation got quieter and Awena could no longer hear it, so she busied herself with the plating of her hair and slipping a dagger into her boots. She opened the door and slipped past the two who were in deep conservation, slid down the banister of the stairs, and made her way back to her old house. 


	11. 11

The Uruk-Hai had been running for some time, searching the surrounding forests. Now that they were nearing the elves' forest, they hesitated to continue to look.  
  
" Oi, the she elf is now where to be found," complained one as they stopped to rest.  
  
" We are to find her and bring her back. Lord Caderyn would not be pleased if we come back empty handed," retorted another.  
  
" Look 'ere. The sooner we find her the better. The chances of her being with the elves are high." The rest nodded in agreement.  
  
" Then it is agreed, we continue onto the elves' forest?" asked the captain joining the group.  
  
" Aye." The group set off towards the forest, ever being watchful.  
  
  
  
  
  
Awena stood in a tall oak tree, her eyes closed, and her body still. She was listening to the leaves in the wind. There was something in the forest that was not of the elves. But she did not know what.  
  
He stood below, on the ground and looked up at her.  
  
" Pray tell, Alasse, what are you doing?"  
  
Awena looked down at him and smiled. She leapt from her perch in the oak to the ground, near him.  
  
" Haldor! There's something out there." Awena's eyes were troubled, Haldor did not understand why.  
  
" Alasse, what's wrong?"  
  
" Do not call me Alasse, for there is nothing to laugh about."  
  
" Then what am I to call you? Iirima?" he asked touching her face. Haldor had only her in his mind, ever since she arrived. Although she was a couple thousand years younger than him, he had loved her since she was a child. At first, it was a brotherly love, but now it had changed into something far more powerful.  
  
" I am neither of those things; lovely, beautiful nor desirable. Quelle shall I be called."  
  
" No more joy, is there?"  
  
" No, none at moment."  
  
A stiff breeze swept through the forest. Awena stood still, her mind registering all the smells that came with the wind. There was one that did not seem familiar to this place; it was harsh and unpleasant.  
  
" There is something that is not right. An unpleasant smell comes here, that is not of the woods." Awena was suddenly alert. " Something draws near."  
  
Haldor looked at her and left quickly. Awena watched as he left then ran towards the eastern border. Far in the distance, she could see a group of Uruk-Hai, moving quickly towards the forest. They were coming for her, and she knew it. Awena stood there, in the open, closed her eyes and listened to the wind.  
  
Do not be afraid, for this is part of it all, said the wind.  
  
But one must fight. she replied, drawing her sword. It shone in the light that pierced the treetops. The Uruk-Hai had closed the distance considerable since the last time she looked; they were but 500 leagues away and closing in.  
  
A hand touched her shoulder and she turned to see who it was.  
  
" This fight is not yours alone, but ours," spoke Haldor, looking into the trees. Awena followed his gaze and saw archers in the treetops, ready for the Orcs.  
  
" Thank you, Haldor."  
  
The warriors waited for the Orcs to arrive. 


	12. 12

Awena was thrown to the ground as the Orcs took a break. They were a day away from Baldur, but Awena couldn't care less. It was raining and she soaked right through, but she didn't care. Something had changed in her over the past day. She felt more powerful and she was more aware of little noises and she could see farther and clearer.  
  
The Orcs were arguing over something, loudly and Awena had force herself to ignore them. She looked down at her bindings and stared at the ropes that cut into her wrists. Soon, there was a wisp of smoke and the strands of rope were being burned though. Awena slipped the rope off and rubbed her chaffed wrists. She moved underneath a tree and leaned against its trunk and curled up.  
  
" That was a brave thing to do, to give yourself up."  
  
Awena looked up and saw the captain of the Uruk-Hai standing over her.  
  
" There was nothing noble in the act. It was pointless to continue the fight," she replied, her voice sounded strange.  
  
The captain found himself staring into her eyes. They had a burning light behind the azure colour and it was a cold flame, nothing like he had seen before. She stood to her full height and looked him directly in the eyes. " And yet you say it was brave. Giving one's self up is an act of a coward. Which is what I am." Awena shrank back down to the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees and started to cry. The captain left her, bewildered, not by what she had said, but she hadn't said.  
  
Once again, a vision came to her as she cried. It was not of the battle, but of a dark stormy night. There was a tower with a single light in the uppermost window and a figure moved in the room. Awena was transported up to the room and soon she saw that there were two people in the room, a male, and a female. The female was sleeping in the bed, and the male was dressing. He leaned over the bed and kissed the sleeping girl on the cheek, she rolled over and went back to sleep. The man turned and faced Awena, but did not see her. Awena could not see his face; it was blurred and hidden by the hood on his cloak. In an instant, she knew that the woman in the room was her mother, and the man must be her father, but why couldn't she see his face? She felt frustration. A hand touched her shoulder and she screamed in surprise, waking up.  
  
It was one of the Orcs. She screamed again, for his hands were all over her, groping around for something. Her scream got the attention of the captain, who pulled the offending Orc off her and beheaded him right then and there. Her eyes were wide in horror and the captain had to slap her, for she was hysterical. She sobbed quietly and the captain positioned himself near her, for what had just happened will happen again if he left her alone. It was the longest nights ever, for Awena. 


End file.
